Found
by LovelyLina94
Summary: 'What are you talking about' Hiccup stepped over to him. 'Jack, calm down. Take deep breaths. Now, what did you find' Jack stopped rocking the bundle, and with one hand gently lifted a corner of the blanket, revealing a small sleeping face and a tuft of brown hair. Hiccup's eyes widened. 'Oh Thor. You found a baby? In the woods'
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like it was going to be a perfect afternoon. Hiccup's father had gone on a short trip to patrol the area that surrounded their island and wouldn't be back for a few days. This meant peace and quiet for the young viking. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he mentally planned out his evening. First he would catch up on his reading, then he could sort out his sketches and maybe take Toothless out for a midnight ride.

He walked over to his favourite spot by the fire, patting the dragon's head as he passed by him. Just as he was about to sit down, a frantic knocking came form the door. Hiccup groaned and set his book on the table. Who would knock on his door after sunset? As he reached for the door, a certain person who never respected alone time popped in his mind. Yes, it was probably Jack on the other side.

And indeed it was. The pale boy had an extremely worried look on his face and was slightly bouncing in place. He held a bundle of blankets close to his chest. As soon as Hiccup opened the door, Jack had rushed inside and closed it behind him with a sharp kick. ''Jack, is something wrong?'' The viking asked, raising an eyebrow. It was strange for him to be acting like this. It was usually Hiccup worrying about everything, not Jack.

The taller boy placed his staff on the table and held the bundle with both arms, slowly rocking it from side to side. ''Hiccup!'' He began to say in a hushed voice. ''I found him in the woods! I don't know what to do! I've searched everywhere for his mother but no one seems to be missing a baby and-''

''What are you talking about?'' Hiccup stepped over to him. ''Jack, calm down. Take deep breaths. Now, what did you find?''

Jack stopped rocking the bundle, and with one hand gently lifted a corner of the blanket, revealing a small sleeping face and a tuft of brown hair. Hiccup's eyes widened. ''Oh Thor. You found a baby? In the woods?''

''Yeah, he was lying all alone in a clearing. I wouldn't have seen him if it wasn't for the moonlight. It was really weird, he was just sleeping there, and he hasn't woken up yet.''

Hiccup scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. Who in their right mind would just abandon their baby in the woods? His dad wasn't here to sort out the situation, which ment it was his responsability. ''Jack, I need to go around the village and search for any signs of someone missing a baby. You're the only one who can do this because no one can see you.''

Jack nodded and, picking up his staff, started towards the door. ''Jack Frost.'' Hiccup said, crossing his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow. The taller male turned around, a confused look on his face. ''The baby stays here.'' Hiccup stepped towards and held out his hands.

Jack pursed his lips and looked at the baby. Even though he had only found him half an hour ago, he had grown attached to the little guy. He was surprised that he was able to hold him, and hadn't let go of him since. He lifted his gaze and pouted, trying his best to convince Hiccup to let him take the baby with him. Hiccup only pursed his lips and shook his head in response. ''It's dangerous, Jack.''

The winter spirit sighed in defeat. He didn't want anything to happen to the baby. He gently handed him over to the viking, who gave him a triumphant smirk and left before he could change his mind.

As soon as Jack had closed the front door behind him, the baby began to protest and shift in Hiccup's arms. He was waking him up. The brunet sat down, and tried to rock the baby just as Jack had done. It was no use, the baby let out a loud shriek, clearly unhappy to have been moved.

''Aww, come on. You were fine just a few seconds ago.'' Hiccup whined, still rocking the baby, but no avail. The crying did nothing but increase. Toothless, who had been peacefully sleeping in the corner, covered his ears with his claws, trying to block the noise.

''I'm sorry bud, but I don't know what's wrong'' The viking said, giving up on rocking the tiny being. The large reptile stood up and crawled towards Hiccup, curious as to what his rider was holding and why it sounded like it was being murdered. He tilted his head to one side when he caught sight of the miniature human. Was this his rider's hatchling? Had him and his weird mate finally decided to start a family?

The dragon's presence, for some reason, seemed to calm the baby, whose cries slowly subsided. He opened his wide blue eyes, and stared at the Toothless, cooing curiously and reached out a hand. Toothless complied, and pressed his large nose against the baby's palm, in a much similar way to when he had started to acknowledge his rider.

Hiccup chuckled. ''Wow, Toothless. You're better with kids than I am. Should I just hand him over to you?'' The dragon only snorted in response and returned to his spot with the intention to continue with his slumber. ''Or not.''

Now that the baby wasn't trying to wake up the entire island, Hiccup could get a better look at him. Thankfully, he didn't seem to have been affected from exposure to the cold. It was a wonder how he had survived out in the woods in the middle of winter. The viking gently placed the baby on the table and removed the blanket. As he checked the baby for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, the baby stared at Hiccup with bright blue eyes. The boy returned the gaze. ''You know, your eyes are very similar to Jack's.'' He mumbled. The tiny being responded by sucking it's thumb.

* * *

A/N

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! I may or may not continue this depending on the feedback.

Toothless ships hijack harder than you. True fact.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack glided through the air as quick as he could, desperate to get back to Hiccup. It had taken him longer than he thought to investigate around Berk. He had thoroughly searched through every house on Berk, but noone had anything that could lead to a missing baby. It was like the tiny infant had appeared out of thin air.

Finally arriving at his destination, he gently set his feet on the ground and lightly knocked on Hiccup's door. No answer. He waited a little before knocking again. Still no answer. Jack frowned. What was going on in there? Had the viking gone to sleep? Probably, it was really late after all. He lifted himself into the air and landed on the window sill, peering into Hiccup's room. Just as he had thought, the younger male was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. Toothless was sat in a corner of the room. When the reptile caught sight of Jack, who gave him a little wave, he rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time that Jack had wanted to come in this late at night.

The dragon stood up and quietly crawled over to the window, opening the latch that kept it closed with a light touch from his snout. With a smirk, Jack jumped in and closed the window. Turning back to Toothless, he patted his head. ''Thanks, Toothless.'' He whispered before heading towards the bed. Toothless grumbled in response and went to curl up in his usual spot.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Hiccup was laying on his side, the baby sleeping in his arms, sucking it's thumb. The white-haired male took a step closer and stroked the baby's head. ''You been giving him trouble, little guy?'' He said in a hushed tone.

The baby cooed and opened his eyes. Staring up at Jack, he stretched out his arms, wanting the winter spirit to pick him up. With a fond smile, Jack complied, holding the fragile body close to him. Hiccup had managed to make a sort of diaper for the infant, which was as all the baby was wearing. Surpringly, the baby was not cold, even though Berk was in the middle of winter and going through it's coldest moments. It's body was warm to the touch and he didn't shiver when he came in contact with Jack's cold hands.

The tiny being leaned into Jack and closed his eyes, falling asleep again, causing the winter spirit to smile once again. ''I have no idea how he's so calm with you.'' A tired voice came from the bed. ''I could barely get him to sleep.'' Jack turned around, facing the shorter male. ''What do you mean?'' He asked, gently swaying from side to side to help the infant sleep.

Hiccup sat up, rubbing his eyes. ''As soon as you left, he started to cry. Toothless managed to stop it long enough for me to get a good look at him, but then he started all over again.'' The viking mumbled. ''Which reminds me, there's something really weird about that baby.''

''What is it?'' Jack said with a curious look on his face. Aside from not being too sensitive to the cold, the baby seemed perfectly normal.

''He hasn't got a belly button.''

''What?''

''Bring him here.''

Jack nodded, setting the baby down on the bed covers. The infant's eyes fluttered open and Hiccup winced, ready for the cries to begin, but not a sound came out of the baby's mouth. He only looked at his surroundings curiously. The viking frowned, why did Jack have to be so good with kids? Shaking his head, he pointed to the baby's belly. ''See? Nothing.''

Jack frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. The baby **was** missing a belly button. The only thing that this could mean was that he wasn't born like other babies. Jack's eyes widened as he realized that this baby wasn't a normal baby at all. Where did he come from?

''And that's not all.'' Hiccup continued, standing up and heading towards an old trunk. ''He doesn't feel cold. What kind of baby doesn't feel cold?'' Jack nodded at this. It was strange. Very strange. His gaze focused on the child, and he couldn't help but notice how similar it's hair was to Hiccup's. He ruffled it, earning a giggle form the tiny being. ''What should we do with him? I couldn't find any trace of his parents anywhere in Berk.''

''You didn't?'' Hiccup said, searching the trunk for something. ''I have no idea. Maybe we could search the other islands. Although that might not be a good idea with this wheather. Ah! Got it!'' The viking lifted some folded cloth out of the trunk and walked back over to the bed.

''What's that?''

''My clothes from when I was a baby, I think they'll fit him.'' Hiccup sat infront of the baby and unfolded the cloth, revealing a green onesie. He struggled, trying to get the infant's feet to slip in, but the baby wriggled in protest, making the job more difficult. ''Do you need help?'' Asked Jack, a teasing smirk on his face. Hiccup glared at him, but sighed and handed him the onesie, and sat back to give them some space.

With Jack, the baby didn't even move a muscle and was fully clothed in an instant. ''How do you do that?'' Hiccup asked, clearly annoyed that he was having so much trouble with the baby.

''No idea.'' Jack chuckled, picking up the infant and holding him against his chest again. He was already attached to the small creature and couldn't bare to think that they would have to find his parents and give him away. His eyes widened, an idea forming in his head. ''Hiccup.'' He faced the shorter male, who arched an eyebrow at him. ''Let's keep him.''

''K-Keep him? Jack, we need to find his parents, they must be worried sick about him!'' Hiccup stuttered.

''What if he doesn't have parents? What if I found him for a reason?''

''Jack, we have no way of knowing that.''

''I know but-'' Jack sighed. He really didn't want to give the little guy away. Unconsciously, he held the baby closer to him. This didn't escape the viking's gaze, who frowned, deep in thought. He'd had no idea that Jack had gotten so attached to the baby in so little time and he hated to see his partner upset. Sighing in defeat, he spoke up. ''Look, we can keep him until the wheather isn't so rough anymore, it's dangerous to search for his parents during these times. After that, we're heading out to find them, okay?''

Jack's face lit up. Laughing out loud, he brought the viking into a tight embrace, but careful not to harm the baby that was gripping onto his cloak. ''Thank you, Hic! I love you, you know that?'' He said, before promptly kissing Hiccup. The viking made a surprised noise, but soon leaned into the kiss, cupping Jack's face with his hands. Hiccup broke away, knowing that if they kissed any longer they wouldn't be able to get off each other, and with a baby between them, it wasn't a good idea. ''Yeah, I know.''

Jack grinned. ''So, what should we call him?''

* * *

A/N

So, here's chapter two! This one is a bit fluffier and we get to find out more about the baby! Speaking of the little tyke, I have no idea what to name him. I've seen a two RP blogs on tumblr that have a hijack lovechild named Finn, but I don't know if I want to follow the same path. I would love it if you guys could suggest some names, be it new ones or if I should just call him Finn!

Also, this fic will be updated every weekend!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

This is just an author's note, so I'm REALLY sorry for giving you false hopes for a new chapter.

I have good news and somewhat bad news.

The good news is that I am not giving up on this fanfic and that I'm working on the new chapter! The bad news is that it won't be done for maybe another week or two because of family problems. So please be patient while I sort things out and then I should be able to write a chapter every week!

I already have a name picked out for the little monster, and it's one someone suggested to me but I can't remember who it was, so I'll have to do look through the reviews and figure out who it was to give that person credit. You'll find out his name when the chapter is out ;)

Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful support and for your patience! I love you all! 3


End file.
